Back into your life
by Skovko
Summary: A year ago Seth left in the middle of the night without telling Kate goodbye. Since then she's moved on as well. Suddenly he walks back into her life as he gets hired by the same company she has moved on to. Some things have changed between them and some things haven't. She's still hurting from what he did and he's determined to get back into her life.
1. One year later

"Kate Summers!"

She froze by the sound of his voice. It had been a long time, one year to be exact, but she could recognize his voice anywhere. She was standing outside the ring with her hands on the apron, watching a couple of her co-workers train inside the ring. She slowly turned around and saw him standing there about nine feet away just looking at her.

"Seth Rollins!" She said in the same tone.

He wasn't sure how she would react towards him after all this time. He was expecting her to shout at him, hit him or even ignore him. What he hadn't expected was for her face to light up into a huge smile and for her to launch at him and jump up into his arms, wrapping her legs and arms around him, but he welcomed it more than anything. He swung her around a couple of times while laughing into her hair. She leaned out, still smiling, and looked down at him.

"There's an ugly face I haven't seen in a long time," she laughed.  
"You didn't seem to mind this face when it was buried between your legs," he said.  
"That's true but it was usually dark or we were drunk so I couldn't really see it," she fired back.

He laughed. She hadn't changed when it came to their perverted humour and he was glad to see he could still speak freely like that around her. They heard someone clear their throat and he looked over her shoulder to see another man standing there. By the look on the man's face, she meant something to him and Seth quickly chose to put her down on her feet again, not wanting to start up any drama. The man walked over to them and looked at her.

"Dean, this is Seth," she introduced them.  
"The Seth?" Dean asked and lifted his eyebrows.  
"Oh, you told him about me? Hopefully only good things," Seth chuckled.  
"I wouldn't say that," Dean said, making Seth frown.  
"Not now, Dean," she said and turned to look at Seth again. "You and me, coffee, now! Go!"

Seth started walking out of the room. She was about to follow when Dean grabbed her arm.

"You sure you'll be okay?" He asked.  
"It's alright, Dean. I can handle it," she answered.  
"Just be careful, alright? Or do I need to remind you of all those conversations we had about him?" He said.  
"I'll be fine. I'll call you if I need backup. We're only gonna go to catering. Don't worry but thanks for worrying though. You're the best," she said and took off.

"I was really nervous about coming here. I wasn't sure if you'd be mad at me or not," he said once they sat down with a cup of coffee each.  
"Don't get me wrong. It's really good to see you but I'm still very mad at you. You owe me an explanation," she said.  
"I do but I don't really have any," he said.  
"You took off in the middle of the night without saying goodbye. You didn't even leave a fucking note. You never called or texted me. Nothing. You just vanished and went on with your life somewhere else," she said.  
"To be fair, you never called or texted either," he defended himself.  
"You left, Seth! I figured if you had any regrets at all, you'd reach out to me. Clearly you didn't," she raised her voice.  
"And I thought you were mad at me so I was too afraid to reach out," he said.  
"I was mad. I still am. But I also missed you. I just thought that I meant a little more to you to at least earn me a goodbye from you," she said.

He didn't answer. He just looked down at his coffee cup, too ashamed to meet her eyes. He knew she was right. He had been an asshole leaving like that without saying goodbye to her.

"It doesn't really matter. It's not like we were together and right now I'm probably acting like the jealous ex girlfriend. We were friends," she said, her voice back to the normal tone again.  
"We were a little more than that," he said, still looking at his coffee.  
"Yeah, we were friends who occasionally fucked each other. Wonderful times," she said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

He finally looked up at her.

"And you did. Meant a little more, I mean. I just didn't know how to tell you I was leaving," he said.  
"Come on. We always knew we would be moving on to different companies at some point. We talked about this a lot. I knew you'd be the first one to move up with your talent. I expected you to leave before me. I just didn't expect you to sneak out like that," she said.  
"I'm sorry," he said.

They sat in silence for a few seconds while she drank her coffee. He just watched her silently, waiting for her to say something. He was sorry and he hated that he couldn't give her a good explanation. All he could do was try to earn his way back into her life, earn her friendship again. She had a good heart so he had no doubt she would let him back in.

"So why are you here?" She finally asked.  
"Do you really need to ask? Same reason as you. I'm here to wrestle," he answered.  
She nodded. She knew it was a stupid question.  
"I can't believe you beat me on the way here. I got out first but you sure as hell took everyone by surprise and moved up faster," he said.  
"Yeah, well..." She said and shrugged her shoulders, not knowing exactly what to say.  
"I always knew you'd make it. You got so much talent. And I've been keeping track on you online. Damn, you've gotten even better," he said.  
"Stalker!" She giggled.  
"Yeah, guess I couldn't let you go entirely," he giggled back.

Finally he lifted his cup and drank his coffee too. The ice had been broken.

"So that Dean guy... is he your boyfriend?" He asked.  
"No, he's my best friend. He kinda replaced you, I guess," she answered.  
"So he's your fuck buddy?" He asked.  
"No, I'm done with that sort of thing. These days I actually keep my friends as friends," she chuckled.  
"Nothing wrong in getting laid from time to time, especially if the sex is good," he said and winked.  
"Good?" She asked and raised her eyebrows.  
"Okay, it was fucking great. And don't you deny it!" He said and pointed at her.  
"It was pretty great," she laughed.

He reached over the table and took her hand.

"Is there room for me in your life again? I miss my friend," he said and looked at her with pleading eyes.  
"I think I can make room for you. But just friends this time around. I'm not the same girl I was a year ago," she said.  
"And I'm not the same man either. I guess we were both messed up back then," he said.  
"Who can blame us with that shit place where we worked? The best thing we ever did was getting out of there," she said.

She took out her phone as it buzzed and saw a text from Dean.

 _"Is everything alright? You've been gone for some time now. Tell me he hasn't kidnapped you and that you need my help to escape."_

"It's Dean. I gotta go," she said.  
"You sure he's just your friend?" He asked and twisted a little smile.  
"My best friend. Dean's been there for me through some pretty tough times. He can't help but acting like a concerned big brother towards me. Don't worry. You two will get along fine once I give you the green pass and tell him you're not here to cause any trouble," she said.

They both got up from their seats and he walked around the table to hug her.

"I really missed you, Kate," he said down in her hair.  
"I missed you too, Seth. We'll catch up soon enough, alright?" She said and walked out of catering.


	2. Loverboy

Seth walked into training next day just to see her flying through the air to give Dean a dropkick.

"Spot on!" He shouted and clapped.

She turned her focus to him and smiled.

"Hey Seth. We're done here so you can have the ring," she said.

At the same time Dean grabbed her from behind and put her in a sleeper hold.

"Tap, tap, tap!" He shouted.

She finally did and he released her with a laugh.

"Now we're done," he said and winked.  
"Asshole!" She laughed.

They both rolled out of the ring where Seth was standing. He leaned in and hugged her which earned him a hard look from Dean. He knew he was gonna work a bit to get on Dean's good side.

"So are you free tonight?" Seth asked.  
"No, me and Dean got plans to go out for some drinks," she answered.  
"Loverboy can come along," Dean said.  
"You sure?" She asked and looked at him.  
"Yeah, you want us to get to know each other. What better way than over some drinks?" Dean said.  
"Cool. I'll text you the address to our place," she said to Seth.  
"Oh, so it's our place now?" Dean chuckled.  
"You always say I practicually live there," she said.  
"It's still my place. I pay the rent. You got your own place. Just because you crawl into my bed five out of seven nights a week doesn't make it our place," he said and winked before walking away.

They both watched him leave until Seth turned his head to look at her again.

"You crawl into his bed? And still you said yesterday there's nothing between you and him," he said.  
"Don't give me that. All we do is sleep. Like I said yesterday, Dean's been there for me through some rough times and it was just better to cry in his bed with him comforting me than in my own empty bed," she said.

He was about to open his mouth to dig further into that, wondering what might have brought her to so many tears, but she cut him off and changed the subject before he could even get a word out.

"So I'll text you his address. Be there at 8, alright?" She said.  
"Got it," he said.  
"Have a nice training section," she said and took off.

He felt kind of nervous as he walked towards Dean's house that evening. He didn't know why. He knew her so well but he didn't know Dean at all. Maybe that was what was making him nervous. He really wanted to get back into her life and that meant getting along with Dean as well. He never made it all the way up to the door before it got pulled open and she came running out with Dean hot on her trail.

"Seth!" She whined and hid behind him.  
"Now, Seth, hand her over and you won't get hurt," Dean said and cracked his knuckles.  
"It depends... what did she do?" Seth asked with a chuckle.  
"It all comes down to her happiness," Dean answered.  
"Well, in that case..." Seth said, reaching behind himself to grab her arm and yank her forward.  
"Traitor!" She yelled as Dean grabbed her and swung her over his shoulder.

He followed them inside with a laugh and closed the door. Dean threw himself down on the couch and wrapped his arms and legs around her to lock her in place.

"Say yes!" He shouted.  
"No!" She shouted back.  
"Just do it!" He shouted.  
"I don't want to!" She shouted.

Seth shook his head but was still laughing.

"What on earth is going on?" He asked.  
"I just want her to say yes to a date with Kevin from work," Dean answered.  
"Kevin Owens?" Seth asked.  
"See, even Seth approves, right Seth?" Dean said, giving Seth a look that couldn't be mistaken.  
"Well yeah, if she wants to," Seth said.  
"I don't want to!" She yelled.

Dean sighed and finally let go off her.

"Fine, if not Kevin then someone else. You haven't been on a date in all the time I've known you and god only knows when the last time was that you got laid," he said.  
"We're not talking about my missing sexlife right now," she said.  
"You're too pretty to be alone. Don't you agree, Seth?" Again that look in Dean's eyes.  
"I guess," Seth answered.  
"Good. Me and Seth will line up every available man we can find tonight and then you pick the one you like the best," Dean said with a chuckle.  
"Don't you fucking dare!" She yelled and threw a pillow in his face.  
"It's just sex, darling. Hell, I'm almost willing to offer myself just to get you laid once. You must have a giant pile of dust down there," he laughed.  
"Enough! Let's go out for some fun," she said.

They had been at a bar for a couple of hours. Seth was happy to see that she was still the fun partygirl he used to know. Beers, whiskey and shots went down one by one. Even he and Dean got along just fine and he felt the beginning of a new friendship growing fast. He had to thank her for introducing them at some point. There was no beating around the bush with Dean and he liked that in people.

"How about that guy?" Dean asked and pointed to bachelor no 7 of the evening.  
"Serious Dean, when you're starting to point out guys like that, you can't have anymore to drink," she answered.  
"Just pick one. Get laid and be happy," he chuckled.  
"I am perfectly happy without getting laid," she said and kissed his cheek. "Unlike you I don't need sex to feel loved."  
"Ouch, burn me, will you, darling?" He placed his hand on his heart, pretending to be hurt.  
"You know I love you, asshole," she giggled and got up.

She walked to the bar to buy another drink.

"You want another one?" Seth asked and pointed at Dean's empty beer.  
"Yes, please," Dean answered.

Seth nodded, got up and went to stand next to her.

"I'm really enjoying myself tonight. Thanks for letting me tag along. Dean's actually a great guy," he said.  
"He is and you're welcome," she said and smiled at him.

If it was that warm smile that he had seen her give him on many other occasions like this one before or if it was the alcohol in his system that made him do it, he wasn't sure, but nevertheless he leaned in and kissed her. She pulled back wide-eyed while putting her hands on his shoulders to push him away.

"Damn it, Seth, you don't get to do that again!" She yelled.

Before he could answer, she left him standing in the bar and walked outside fast.

"God damn it!" He growled at himself before following her outside.

She was walking a little further up the street and he took off running towards her.

"Kate, wait!" He said as he reached her and grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry, alright?"  
"No, it's not alright. Damn it, Seth, why do you always do this shit to me?" Her voice almost broke.  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
"I used to love you. Not just as a friend. I was in love with you. I kept hoping that one day you would feel the same way too and what did you do instead? You left and you didn't even say goodbye. That's how little I meant to you. You fucking broke my heart, Seth. You left me in so much hurt and anger, and in a way that ended up being a good thing, because I took that and used it in the ring and I got so much better. But inside I was a mess. I spent the first two months roaming every possible bar just fucking whoever cared enough to look at me twice just to get you off my mind and it didn't work. It never worked. But then I got here and I met Dean and he let me take it all out on him and I moved on. I fucking moved on, Seth, and then you showed up again. And it's good because I don't have those feelings towards you anymore but you don't get to try and pull me right back in," she said, finally getting everything out she had held in for so long.

He looked at her shocked, not knowing that she had ever felt that way towards him.

"I'm sorry," he said again.  
"Yeah, you're always sorry, aren't you? That word means nothing. Look, if you wanna be my friend again, then fine. You're more than welcome back into my life as a friend. But that's all. I told you that yesterday and I bloody hell meant it," she said.  
"It's more than enough. I really am sorry. I just got carried away in there. It was like old times when we used to hook up after parties. I was out of line," he said.  
"Yeah, you were," she said and turned around to leave.  
"Please, don't go. Not like this," he said.  
"I'm gonna be fine. I just don't wanna look at you right now," she said and walked away.

He watched her leave, knowing better than to run after her. What she had just said had gone straight in. He had no idea she had felt that way about him back then. He suddenly felt really bad.

"How's it going, loverboy?" Dean asked from behind him.

Seth turned around to look at him.

"Are you gonna lecture me too?" He asked.  
"No, I think she did a pretty good job of doing that on her own," Dean said. "Come on, let's go back inside and get a beer."  
"Really? You wanna have a beer with me after that?" Seth asked surprised.  
"Of course. I like you, loverboy," Dean said with a smile.  
"Could you please stop calling me that?" Seth asked.  
"Not a chance," Dean answered.

Dean bought two beers and they sat down at a table.

"I'm glad she finally got that off her chest," he said, referring to the conversation that had just taken place out on the street.  
"I had no idea she felt that way," Seth said.  
"But now you do so leave the past in the past, alright?" Dean said.

Seth just nodded.

"I mean it, Seth. Don't drag her down that path again. You have no idea how many nights she cried herself to sleep in my bed in the beginning while she told me about you," Dean said.  
"Shit, I'm sorry," Seth said.  
"You hurt her, man, real bad. She got over you eventually and she's in a way better place now and I'd like to keep it that way. That's why I'm trying so hard to get her out there and date someone. Anyone at all. I just need her to get back in the game to show her that not every man is out there to take advantage of her," Dean said.  
"It was not like that! It was never like that!" Seth said, gritting his teeth.  
"I'm sure you didn't see it that way but that was what was happening. And those men she hooked up with after you, oh boy, they were most certainly only after one thing and it sure as hell wasn't her friendship. At least you were her friend too," Dean said.

Seth leaned back in the chair and ran his hand through his hair.

"Fuck! I need to go see her," he said.  
"Not now. I know her. She's back home in my bed. I'll take care of her tonight," Dean said.  
"Thank you," Seth said.  
"Don't mention it, loverboy. That's what friends are for," Dean said.


	3. Milkshake

"No, we're cuddling," Dean said in a sleepy voice as she tried to crawl out of bed next morning.  
"Dean, I need to pee," she said.  
"Not my problem," he said and held on tight to her.  
"I'm gonna pee on you then," she said.  
"Fine. But get back here fast," he said and let go.

She came back in a couple of minutes later.

"I started the coffee machine," she said as she started to get dressed.

Out of nowhere he suddenly grabbed her wrist and dragged her back down into bed, making her let out a little scream in the process.

"Cuddles!" He demanded and wrapped his arm around her again, moving in close to her. "So soft and warm."

For a while they just laid there, listening to the sound of the coffee machine coming from the kitchen. She ran her fingers up and down his arm, clearly lost in her own thoughts.

"Go ahead, ask me," he suddenly said.  
"Ask you what?" She pretended not to know where this was going.  
"Just ask me," he said.  
"Fine. What did you and Seth talk about after I left?" She asked.  
"You mostly but I guess you already knew that. I warned him to leave the past in the past," he answered.  
"Thanks," she said.

He rolled over on his back and she rolled around so she could face him.

"I actually like the guy. In another world where I would have met him before you, I probably would have tried to convince you to go on a date with him," he said.  
"And in this fictive world I probably would have said no since someone else would have been the one breaking my heart. Neither way, I would still be feeling what I feel in the real world," she said.  
"Probably," he said and bowed his head to kiss the top of her head. "Sounds like coffee's done. Let's get up."  
"Oh, now you wanna get out of bed," she said.  
"Sorry darling, coffee beats you everytime," he chuckled.

She was standing ready next evening for her match. She couldn't even remember the name of her opponent and it didn't matter to her either. She had a lot of frustration inside and whoever was in that ring with her was gonna feel it. Dean stopped Seth before he could reach the gorilla position where she was waiting.

"I just need to talk to her real quickly and apologize," Seth said.  
"After her match. She fights so much better when she's upset," Dead said with a twisted smile.

Seth nodded in understanding. He didn't mind that she used her anger, pain and frustration in the ring but he didn't like that he was the cause of it. Nothing he could do about it now other than wait and watch her. He stood next to Dean and watched on a monitor as she beat her opponent down merciless and threw her out through the ropes. She came running and did a suicide somersault senton over the top rope and sent her opponent down into the ground hard.

"She stole that move from me," Seth chuckled.  
"You got a problem with that?" Dean asked.  
"No. She actually looks hot doing it," Seth answered.

Dean nodded in agreement and turned his focus to the monitor again just to see her roll her opponent back into the ring and cover her for the three count.

"Poor girl never stood a chance," Dean said with a smirk.

She allowed herself to be embraced by Dean's arms as usual as she came back after her match.

"Damn it, darling, she never even got one blow in on you," he chuckled down in her hair.  
"Well, what can I say? I guess I was on fire today," she said as her eyes landed on Seth.  
"He wants to talk to you so let him, okay?" Dean whispered.

She nodded and Dean let go off her and walked away.

"I feel like I've done nothing but apologize to you since I got here," Seth started with a shy smile.  
"Then don't do it anymore," she said.  
"But I was wrong to do what I did," he said.  
"You were but don't apologize anymore. Instead make me a promise of changing and be what you were always supposed to be," she said.  
"And what's that?" He asked.  
"My friend," she answered.

He smiled warmly at her.

"I can do that," he said and pulled her in for a hug. "Your good friend. I would say best friend but I think Dean will fight me on that one."  
"He most certainly will," she laughed.

He released her from the hug and looked at her.

"So... how about we go celebrate your victory? I mean, all three of us," he asked.  
"Uh, can we go for milkshakes? I'm dying for a strawberry milkshake," she said.  
"You haven't changed one bit," he laughed. "Sure, milkshake. My treat."

She was slowly sipping milkshake from the straw while watching Seth and Dean sitting across the table in a heated debate about their favourite wrestlers. She had taken a step back mentally and just watched them without joining the conversation. Things were working better than she could have hoped for. Dean had been there for her for so long and Seth was finally back in her life. A rough start, yes, but they were getting there. She was sure of it. Everything would work out just fine.

So what if they had a dirty past together? So what if she used to be in love with him? She wasn't anymore. It had taken a lot of time and a lot of hard work but she had moved on. So what if he had broken her heart? It had healed again. Granted, it was closed to anyone else but at least it wasn't broken anymore. Maybe she had gotten colder over the past year but that didn't matter. She didn't hurt anyone. It wasn't as if she actually went out with anybody and then let them down. She never gave anyone the chance to get through. Only Dean had somehow found a crack to slip through but he wasn't like other men. He never was interested in getting with her. He was only interested in her friendship and that was all she had to offer to any man out there.

"Screw you," she muttered down in her glass as she realized how much pain Seth had actually caused.

She probably was a fool for letting him back in but if he could break her heart like that one year ago, just maybe forgiving him and getting him back as her friend could help the last part of the healing process.

"What was that?" Seth asked.  
"Nothing. Just enjoying my milkshake," she said and faked a smile.


	4. The only girl you ever loved

"Okay, you got this," she said as she rubbed Dean's shoulders.

She was standing behind him, bending down, watching Seth over his shoulder.

"You can beat him," she said.

It had been a month and everything had gone smoothly. Her, Dean and Seth were now known as a trio by everyone at work. It was a solid friendship and it felt like her and Seth had never missed a beat. She still hadn't seen where he lived just like he still hadn't seen where she lived though. They always met up either at Dean's place or at work.

Both men sat across from each other at the table, staring at each other, ready to take each other on. In front of them both had lined up five different shots. She was still standing behind Dean, spurring him on.

"You're going down, loverboy!" Dean said and grinned.  
"Okay, if I win, you gotta stop calling me that," Seth said.

Dean chuckled a little.

"Fair enough. And if I win..." He said and turned his head to look at Kate. "Then you go on a date with Kevin."

Her hands immetiately left Dean's shoulders. She stood up straight, walked around the table without a word, placed her hands on Seth's shoulders and bent down to look at Dean over his shoulder.

"You got this," she said.

Both men started laughing.

"Seriously, you gotta help me out here. I don't wanna go on a date," she pleaded.  
"How about if I win, I get to go down on you like in the old days?" Seth asked jokingly.

The perverted humour had never gone away between them. Some habits were just too hard to break.

"And how exactly is that a win for you? Shouldn't you be asking for a blowjob instead?" She asked.  
"I'll take that too," he answered.  
"Do I have to line up five more shots and join the competition myself just to shut you both up?" She asked.  
"It's alright. I got this," Seth said and patted her hand.  
"You better," she said.

"Alright, you ready?" She asked.

Both men nodded.

"3... 2... 1... go!" She yelled.

She watched as they quickly downed shot after shot. In the end Seth beat Dean with only a few seconds.

"Here is your winner: Seth Rollins!" She yelled as she raised his hand.

He let out a mocking laugh before standing up to hug her.

"I saved the princess from being taken by the dragon," he laughed.  
"My hero!" She whined theatrical.

He gave her cheek a wet kiss.

"So do I get to collect my prize now?" He asked jokingly.  
"Only in your dreams," she laughed and pushed him away.  
"My dreams will be very pleasent then," he said and winked.  
"I bet they will," she said.  
"Do you wanna know how many times I can make you cum in my dreams?" He asked.  
"Okay, enough with the dirty talk for tonight," she said and took a step backwards.  
"I'm turning her on," he laughed to Dean.

Dean just nodded and laughed back.

"And you two think I'm the one who needs to get laid," she said and rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna go home. There's two hot blondes alone at the corner table. Take them home and get it over with."  
"But darling, we were thinking about sharing you," Dean laughed.  
"Also only in your dreams," she yelled over her shoulder as she was leaving.

"I gotta say, Lov... Seth... I'm really glad you came back into her life," Dean said once she was gone.  
"How come?" Seth asked.  
"I wasn't sure at first. I was scared you might hurt her again and you almost did. But this past month... man, I've never seen her this happy before," Dean said.

She was sitting outside enjoying the good weather next morning when Seth came around. He was driving in a car and she opened her eyes wide when she saw it. She got to her feet with a huge smile on her face.

"Wow, I can't believe you still have it," she said as he exited the car.  
"Like I would ever give up on my baby," he said.  
"The only girl you've ever loved," she said as she ran her fingers on the hood of the car.

She kicked off her shoes and pushed herself up to sit on the hood.

"See, this is why you're the only woman who's ever been allowed to sit on my car. You actually take your shoes off so you don't scratch the paint," he said and sat up next to her.  
"Like I would ever dare scratch her. You would kill me," she said.  
"And make it look like an accident," he added.

She laughed and laid down on her back. Her head resting up against the windshield and her feet dangling over the hood of the car.

"It's not true," he said as he looked down at her.  
"What isn't?" She asked.  
"That this car is the only girl I've ever loved. There was a girl once that I loved," he said.  
"A real girl?" She asked with a smile.  
"Yes, stupid, a real girl," he chuckled.

She chuckled alongside him and closed her eyes, enjoying the sun on her face as she was lying there.

"What happened to her?" She asked.  
"I never told her how I felt," he answered.  
"That sucks. Trust me, I know. Nothing but a broken heart comes from that," she said.

He sighed, knowing she was referring to him.

"I know," he said.

For a little while he just watched her as she laid there with her eyes closed.

"For so long I couldn't get her out of my head. I figured it was just the memory of her I was still in love with so I tracked her down," he answered.  
"What happened?" She asked.  
"She was still the girl I was in love with. I couldn't let her go. I still can't. She's stuck in my head," he answered.  
"So tell her," she said.  
"You really think I should?" He asked.  
"Yeah, or better yet, show her," she answered.  
"How?" He asked.  
"I don't know. Like, take a page out of some shitty romantic movie. Go to her, take her in your arms and kiss the living hell out of her," she said with a little laugh.

He stared at her intensely as he licked his lips, thinking about what she just said. What did he have to lose? Well, her, but he had to take the chance. He leaned down, one hand finding its way behind her head as he kissed her deeply.

"What the hell?" She asked as she pushed him away.  
"You just told me to do it," he said.

She was fast to jump off the car.

"Not to me, you idiot. To whoever that girl is," she said.  
"You are that girl!" He yelled frustrated.

Her jaw dropped and she stared at him is disbelief. He growled as he jumped off the car as well, closing the gab between them quickly. His hands went up and grabbed her shoulders as he looked her in the eyes.

"I didn't say goodbye that night because I knew that just one look at you and I would never be able to leave. I was in love with you and I had no idea you felt the same way about me. Some fools we both are, huh? I'm still in love with you. I thought coming here seeing you again would put my heart to rest but instead it's only beating faster everytime I'm around you," he confessed.

She just stared at him, making him feel uncomfortable.

"Please, say something," he begged as he moved his hands up to touch her cheeks.

She pushed both his hands away and gave him a cold stare.

"No! Not again! Never again! I refuse to go down that path with you again!" She sneered.

She turned around, forgetting all about her shoes on the ground, and stomped inside fast. She just had to get away from him before she would break down in tears. She was mad as hell. How dare he come back and mess with her like that all over again?

She quickly located Dean.

"Wow, where's the fire?" He asked as he saw the look on her face.  
"I'm ready to go on a date with Kevin," she said.  
"Okay, I'll arrange that if you tell me what happened to suddenly make you chance your mind," he said.  
"Seth happened!" She sneered.


	5. Too late

Seth hadn't gone inside to train after what had gone down between him and Kate. Instead he had gone back into his car and driven straight back home. Later that afternoon there was a knock on his door. For a brief moment his heart skipped a beat, thinking it may be her coming around to talk about what had went down that morning. Instead he found Dean standing there.

"What's up, loverboy?" Dean asked.  
"I thought you were done calling me that," Seth said annoyed.  
"I was but then you went and spilled your feelings for Kate so it's back on," Dean said and grinned.  
"She told you?" Seth asked and stepped aside so that Dean could enter.  
"Of course she did. That's why I brought beer," Dean said and held up a bag.

A few minutes later they both were seated on Seth's couch with a beer each.

"Nice place you got here," Dean said as he turned his head around.  
"Thanks, but I know you didn't come here for a tour of my place," Seth said.  
"No, I didn't. Shall we?" Dean asked and raised his eyebrows.

Seth sighed and looked down. He had no idea what to say.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Dean finally asked.  
"I was thinking it was about time she knew the truth. I couldn't keep it inside anymore," Seth answered.  
"When you came back, I was so worried you just wanted a piece of her ass again and then leave her heartbroken once more. I never expected this," Dean said.  
"Is it bad?" Seth asked nervously.  
"I don't know. I've only known her for ten months and she spent a lot of time crying over you. Eventually she "moved on" as she calls it but she basically just closed her heart for any man out there," Dean said.

Seth quickly emptied his beer as he thought about it.

"I messed up," he said in a sad tone.  
"You really did a number on her. Twice," Dean said.  
"God, is there any way I can fix this? I know we can't go back to being friends after this morning but is there any chance for me at all?" Seth asked.  
"I don't know. I'm telling you the truth here, man. I'd like for it to happen but I really don't know. I've never seen her around men like that before. I've only experienced her heartbreak and what followed after," Dean answered.

Dean dug down into the bag, opened another beer and handed it to Seth.

"You should know though that she asked for me to arrange a date with Kevin," he said.  
"Shit, I should have seen that coming. So is she out to hurt me or is she really trying to move on from me?" Seth asked.  
"I don't know. A little bit of both maybe," Dean answered.  
"And will you set it up?" Seth asked.  
"Yesterday I would, before you went all loverboy on her ass. Today I don't seem to remember Kevin's number all of the sudden," Dean answered and winked.

Seth chuckled a little. He really appreciated the friend he had found in Dean.

"Thanks, man," he said.  
"Don't wait too long. She's gonna set this date up herself pretty soon just to spite us both," Dean said.  
"I'm afraid it might be too late for me. She deserves to be happy and maybe Kevin will be the man for that job," Seth said.  
"I'm sure Kevin can make any woman out there happy but what good is a slice of happiness if there's no love too? And I doubt she'll ever love him," Dean said.  
"Then why have you been pushing so hard for her to go on a date with him?" Seth asked.  
"That was before I knew about your feelings. I just wanted her to move on from you completely and see that there was a world without you in it. No matter how hard she denies it, she never really moved on from you. She just learned to live with it," Dean answered.

When Dean returned home half drunk that night, he wasn't surprised to find Kate in his bed. He got out of his clothes, dumped down next to her, wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"Where were you?" She asked.  
"With Seth," He answered.

She tensed up by the sound of his name.

"He loves you. I mean, really loves you," he said.  
"It's too late for that," she said.  
"Is it really?" He asked and kissed the back of her head. "Because I know you still love him too. You're just too scared to open up again and admit it."  
"You don't know shit," she said angrily and pushed his arm away.

He watched her as she crawled out of bed and put her clothes back on.

"Don't leave. I'm sorry. I don't wanna fight with you," he said.  
"Damn it, Dean! Why are you taking his side in this?" She asked.  
"I'm not taking his or your side. I'm on both of your sides. You love each other so fucking be together," he said annoyed.

For a few seconds she just looked at him.

"I thought you were my friend," she said before turning around and leaving.  
"Kate... Kate! Come back here!" He called from the bed, too tired and too drunk to get up to follow her.

All he got in return was the sound of his front door slamming behind her.


	6. Is there any chance?

A loud crack was heard as Kate's fist connected with her opponent's nose, breaking it in the process, sending the poor woman straight down into the mat. The referee pushed her away to check up on her opponent and then he called the match, leaving Kate as the winner since her opponent couldn't compete anymore. For Kate it was a bittersweet victory. She wanted to win but she wanted to hurt the other woman so much more.

"That is one angry woman," Dean said as he and Seth watched it all go down on the monitor.  
"I take the blame for that one," Seth said.  
"I'm pretty sure we're both to blame this time around. I'll go talk to her," Dean said.  
"Do you think she's ready to talk to you again?" Seth asked.  
"Probably not but I'm not giving her the choice. Two days of silence is enough," Dean said and walked away.

She came walking backstage all sweaty and angry, growling lowly to herself as she was making her way towards the locker room. A hot steamy shower was on top of her list of things to do. What was not on her list at all was Dean but he made it to the top when he out of nowhere came running up behind her, grabbed her arm and dragged her into the nearest room before she could object.

"Damn it, Dean! What do you want?" She sneered.  
"To talk to you. You've been avoiding me for two days now. Enough is enough," he said.  
"You made it perfectly clear where you stand," she said and crossed her arms.  
"Yeah, with you. With both of you. For fuck's sake, Kate, stop being such a child about it!" He raised his voice.

She let out a little scream and turned around. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her.

"I miss you, darling," he said softly.

She took a deep breath and ran her fingers on his arm.

"I miss you too," she said.

He walked around so he could give her a real hug. She put her arms around his back and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I just can't stand being around him right now," she said.  
"Then don't, but don't punish me for his deeds," he said.  
"I won't. I'm sorry," she said and squeezed a little tighter.

He pushed her head out to look at her and pushed some of her hair behind her ears. He could see she was trying not to cry so he gave her a warm smile as always, hoping to put her mind to rest.

"Do you wanna hang out tonight? Watch a movie and stuff ourselves with popcorn?" He asked.  
"It sounds like fun but I actually got plans," she answered.  
"You do? Who have you replaced me with?" He pouted.  
"I'm going on a date with Kevin," she said.

He frowned by those words.

"Nothing fancy. Just a drink or two. I'm just testing the waters here. He's a sweet guy and you did tell me to date him," she said.  
"I did but that was before..." He cut himself off when he saw the look on her face. "Right, you go and have a good time, alright? You can always call for backup if he turns out to be annoying."  
"Thank you. I gotta go shower and get going. See you tomorrow," she said.

Dean located Seth quickly after his conversation with Kate.

"You're not gonna like it, man," he said.  
"She's going out with Kevin?" Seth asked nervously.  
"Tonight," Dean said and nodded.  
"For fuck's sake!" Seth growled and kicked the wall. "It's my fault. It's all my fault. I waited too long. I never should have left in the first place."  
"Look, you do what you gotta do. Fight for her or forget her. I'm here with you as your friend but remember that I'm also her friend. The choice is yours," Dean said as he patted Seth's shoulder to make him calm down.  
"I got some thinking to do," Seth said and shrugged off Dean's hand before walking away.

Dean was waiting for her outside next morning as she came walking.

"So... how was your date?" He asked.  
"It was good. Kevin is a sweet man. We had a drink and he offered to walk me home which I declined though," she answered.  
"Uh, burned. So sweet but not sweet enough?" He asked.  
"Not my type. But you were right. I need to get back out there," she answered.

After changing she walked straight to the ring to get some training done. Dean joined her soon after and they faced off inside the ring, practising their moves on one another, taking turns to bring each other down.

"So Seth left in an angry mood last night after I told him about your date," he said as he had her in a headlock.  
"Don't care!" She growled as she threw him over her shoulder.

He laughed as he landed on his back.

"Oh, I think you do," he said as he got back up to his feet, quickly sending her down with a clothesline.

He straddled her and pinned her wrists down.

"I think you care an awful lot," he said and stuck out his tongue.

The anger boiled inside her and before any of them knew what was happening, she somehow got her right hand free and placed her fist right into his face. He fell to the side, still laughing though.

"Damn, darling, you got a wicked punch," he said.  
"Asshole!" She sneered as she got back up.

She rolled out of the ring and started to walk away.

"Kate, come on! Don't be like that!" He yelled after her.  
"I got a match to prepare for!" She yelled back without even turning her head to look at him.

The show had started and she was pumped up, just waiting for her match, ready to fight whoever was stupid enough to set foot in the ring and go up against her. There was still 20 minutes to go so she found a bathroom to relieve herself. The moment she opened the door to walk out again, she came face to face with Seth who was standing there waiting for her. He pushed her back in and slammed the door shut behind him.

"Seth, I..." She started.

She didn't get any further as he grabbed her face while pushing her up against the wall.

"Is there any chance for me?" He asked as he looked her in the eyes.  
"This is not the time or place for a conversation like this," she tried.  
"Is there any chance for me at all?" He raised his voice.

When she didn't answer, he crashed his lips down on hers and kissed her hard. To his surprise she didn't push him away. He felt a small hope as he ended the kiss and pulled back out, still looking in her eyes.

"No..." She answered lowly, trying her hardest to keep her voice from shaking so she wouldn't give away how she felt.

His eyes went sad and she couldn't look at him so she turned her gaze to his chest.

"I'm leaving. I can't stay around you if I can't be with you. It hurts too much. I love you so much so if there's any chance at all for us down the line, speak up now and I'll stay. I swear to god I'll stay and fight like crazy to make you trust me again and I promise you I'll never hurt you," he said.

She didn't answer. Her voice had abandoned her. She heard everything he said but she couldn't process it right then and there. It was too much. Instead she just kept staring at his chest, focusing on keeping herself from crying. He dropped his shoulders and let out a sigh before turning around and walking over to the door.

"At least you said goodbye this time," she said.

He turned his head and looked at her. She finally met his eyes and he could see she had wet eyes.

"Yeah, at least I did," he said and walked out.

Dean filmed her match with his cellphone if he could even call it a match. The bell never rang. She just went straight in and beat her opponent so bad that the referee had to disqualify her without the match even starting.

He stood and waited for her as she came back out afterwards. Her head hang low and he wrapped her in his arms. She cried into his chest, finally letting it all out of her system.

"He's gone," she said.  
"I know," he said and patted her back. "Movie and popcorn?"  
"Not tonight. I feel like being alone," she answered.

As she walked down the hallway towards the locker room, he took out his phone again and sent the video of her beating the poor girl in the ring to Seth.

 _"You still think she doesn't love you?"_

"I figured I'd find you here," Dean said a couple of hours later as he entered the bar.

She was leaning over the counter, already way too drunk.

"He's gone, Dean. Like, really gone," she said.  
"I know," he said.  
"Why did he leave me?" She started crying.  
"Because you told him to. He would do anything for you and since you didn't want him around, he left," he answered.  
"Well good. I never wanna see him again," she lied through her tears.  
"Whatever you say, darling. Let's get you home, okay?" He said as he placed his arms around her to help her up.


	7. Five nights at the bar

She woke up grumpy and hungover in Dean's bed. For the fourth morning in a row she had no memory of getting there. Like the other mornings her memory stopped at the bar somewhere between drink number 10 and 15. She never could remember Dean even locating her there at all but as always he had come and taken her home.

She turned her head to look at him. He was still sleeping. That was a good thing. She couldn't deal with another lecture like the other mornings. She quietly made it out of bed and looked at the time on her phone. No wonder he was still sleeping since it was only 5.30 AM. She quickly got dressed and snuck out of his place.

She felt like shit as she made her way home slowly. Four evenings of fighting combined with four nights of drinking had been wearing her out. Not caring how she looked, she made her way to an open coffee shop to get a cappuccino to go. She emptied it before she even made it home. Once at home she went straight to the shower to freshen up.

She was one of the first people to get there that morning. She didn't care. It gave her time to warm up without anyone interfering. About 15 minutes later she heard the familiar sound of Dean clearing his throat. She turned around and looked at him.

"Funny thing is I remember taking this girl home to bed last night and this morning she was gone. I feel so used," he said with a smile.  
"Maybe she didn't feel like having an awkward morning with you," she said.  
"It hurts my feelings that she just snuck out like that," he said.  
"Maybe you just weren't good enough in bed," she said jokingly.

She shrieked as he wrapped his arms around her neck and put her in a headlock.

"Not good enough in bed? I'll have you know I'm a master in bed," he laughed.  
"Alright, alright, I give up!" She shouted.

He let go and looked at her with a soft smile.

"Seriously, why did you leave?" He asked.  
"I'm sorry. I just couldn't deal with anything this morning," she answered.  
"Maybe you should hold back on your partying every night," he said.  
"Maybe. But who cares? Let's fight," she said and rolled into the ring.

He accepted that she didn't wanna talk about it anymore and he rolled into the ring too, ready to start practising with her. They both knew it was a lie. She would go back again, and she would go back tonight.

As the last four nights Dean had gone home, thinking he wouldn't come to her rescue, and as the last four nights he just couldn't go to sleep without checking up on her so he made it to the bar again. As expected she was way drunk but this time she had company. He knew it would come to this at some point. He just didn't think it would happen this soon.

"Kate," he said firmly as he stopped in front of the table.  
"Oh, hi Dean. Have you met my friend... ehm... Joe? John?" She looked at the man.  
"Jim," he answered.  
"Jim! Have you met my friend Jim?" She asked and giggled.

Dean didn't need to look at the man twice to know he was trouble and not worthy of her time at all.

"Alright, let's go," he said as he yanked her up from the chair.  
"No, I'm going home with James," she said.  
"Jim!" The man piped in again.  
"That's what I said. I'm going home with Jim," she said.

Dean felt so angry. He grabbed her face and forced her head to look at the man sitting there while he leaned in close to her.

"Look at him. He hasn't showered in weeks and you're about to let him put his dirty hands all over you. How low can you sink?" He growled in her ear.

She swallowed hard, not knowing what to say. All of the sudden she felt sober even though she wasn't.

"What the hell have you become?" He growled.  
"Enough!" She shouted and pushed him away before hurrying out of the place.

He took off after her and caught up with her right away. He didn't say anything. He just grabbed her hand and they walked back to his place in silence. She fell asleep right away while he laid awake for a while, just watching over her.

The awkward silence stayed between them the next morning. He knew he had somehow gotten through to her last night with his words but he wasn't about to start the conversation again. He was still mad at her for the last five days. He was also mad at Seth for being the cause of it and he was mad at himself for not being able to let go off her. It wasn't his job to be her knight in shining armor and come rescue her night after night but he just couldn't help it. She was his friend.

As usual she took her pain and anger into the ring and came out victorious. Again Dean had filmed the match and sent it to Seth right after. He had done it with every match she had had since he had left.

He stood and waited for her in the hallway as she came out of the locker room after showering.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

He took her hand and started walking down the hallway with her.

"I'm taking you home before you run off to the bar again. Yesterday was a too close call. I don't wanna go back to when I first met you and I know you don't wanna go back there either," he said.

He looked at her and she just nodded, not able to find any words in the situation.

"I borrowed a bunch of horror movies from Baron. We're gonna work our way through them the next many days to come," he said.  
"You bought popcorn?" She asked.  
"Of course. What kind of a friend do you take me for?" He chuckled.

The sat next to each other in his bed, backs up against the wall, while Hostel started playing. He heard her snuffle a little and turned his head to look at her. He could see she fought to keep the tears within.

"It's okay to miss him," he said softly.  
"I don't," she lied.  
"Come here," he said.

He spread his legs and patted at the spot between them. She crawled between his legs and cuddled up against his chest. He gently ran his fingers through her hair and kissed the top of her head. He knew she was crying even though she tried doing it as silently as she could.

"You should contact him," he said.  
"I've already done that many times. He's not responding," she said.  
"Drunk dialing and texting him, telling him how much you hate him doesn't count. You need to be sober and clearheaded for that sort of thing," he said.  
"But I'm so angry with him," she defended herself.  
"I know, darling," he said.

As the movie ended, he looked down and saw she had fallen asleep all curled up against him. He took his phone and held it as far out as his arm allowed him to and took a picture of them and sent it to Seth.

 _"She cried herself to sleep but at least she's sober. I'm keeping her safe for you."_


	8. Get your shit together

It took four days to work their way through the borrowed horror movies. Four days where they also trained and fought. Four days where she stayed away from the bar. Four days where she not once spoke Seth's name. She just walked around pretending like he never existed.

Dean took a dive through the ropes and landed on the floor. He was getting up, waiting for her next move, but it never came. She just looked at him like she was waiting for him to get back into the ring.

"Come on," he said.  
"What?" She asked.  
"Do a suicide somersault senton on me," he answered.  
"I was thinking about scratching that move entirely," she said.

He growled lowly in frustration.

"I get that you wanna pretend like he never existed and fine, remove Seth entirely from your memories for all I care, but don't scratch that move just because you got it from him. That move sets you apart from any other woman in this company," he said angrily and started walking away.  
"Dean! Dean!" She called after him.  
"I can't deal with you right now! Get your shit together!" He yelled back.

She tilted her head backwards and let out a frustrated scream up into the air once he was gone. She knew he was right. She just didn't know how to deal with this like a normal person. It was either black or white to her, drinking the pain away or ignoring the fact that he ever existed. She didn't know how to get in between those two things and actually deal with it like she was supposed to.

"Are you done here?" A voice asked.

She looked down and saw Baron and Kevin waiting to get into the ring to practise.

"Yeah, it's all yours," she answered and left.

That night Dean was filming her match as always. She still used her anger and pain inside the ring but at least she had stopped beating people down before the bell rang.

"Come on, do it," Dean whispered to himself as he saw her send her opponent flying through the ropes.

For a brief second she stood still in the ring, wondering what to do, and then she ran towards the ropes.

"That's my girl!" He shouted as he thought she was about to jump over them.

Instead she did a normal suicide dive between the top and middle rope.

"God damn it!" He growled.

"What was that?" He asked angrily as she came to find him after the match.  
"That was me winning. Didn't you watch the match?" She asked confused.  
"That was a fucking suicide dive. Everyone in this company does it. It doesn't set you apart from anyone," he said.  
"You do it too. So the move is good enough for you but not good enough for me? Is that it?" She was starting to get angry.  
"Don't give me that. You know exactly what I mean," he said.  
"Apparently I don't," she challenged.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to calm himself down so he wouldn't shout at her.

"You got two days off now, right?" He asked.

She nodded.

"I suggest you take the time to think about everything. You know where to find me if you need me," he said and walked away.

After a shower she went straight home and poured a whiskey. She sat with the glass in her hands for so long that the ice had long melted when she finally decided to get up and pour it out in the sink without ever taking a sip from it. Dean was right. She needed to be sober and clearheaded for this and she needed to do some hard thinking.

She sat for hours in the darkness, just thinking about everything that had gone down. How her and Seth used to be hooking up back in the days, how much in love she had been with him, how he had broken her heart, how he had come back into her life, how he had admitted his feelings to her, how she was still in love with him and how scared she had been to admit all of this to herself.

It was 4 in the morning when she finally took out her phone and dialed his number. As expected it went straight to voicemail and that was what she had hoped would happen. She needed to say this without any interruption.

"Hey Seth, it's Kate. Not drunk at all, don't worry. First of all I wanna apologize for all the drunken messages I left last week. I was hurt and I took it out on you and I shouldn't have. Second of all... god, this is so hard. I miss you, alright? I miss you so much that you won't even believe it. And not just your friendship, all of you. I miss feeling your arms around me, I miss kissing you and being with you. I never fell out of love with you. I'm just so fucking scared that you'll hurt me again but I do love you, Seth, so fucking much. I know it's probably too late for me now but I just needed you to know. Be happy, Seth, with whoever you end up with one day, and I'll try doing the same. I don't hate you, Seth. I could never hate you. I'm not even mad anymore. I just wanna see you be happy and succeed in life."


	9. About bloody time

She came back after her two days off and found Dean in catering. She sad down across from him at the table and handed a cup of coffee towards him.

"Peace offering," she said and smiled.

He smiled back at her and took her hand.

"I could never stay mad at you for more than five minutes," he said.  
"That's good," she said and nodded.

She toyed with her cup for a few seconds.

"Alright, spit it out," he said.

She looked up and found his eyes.

"It's nothing. It's stupid," she said.  
"Come on, darling, haven't you learned by now not to keep things within?" He asked with a crooked smile.  
"Idiot," she chuckled.

She looked around to make sure no one was listening and then took a deep breath.

"I called him the other night. And yes, I was sober," she said.  
"What did he say?" He asked.  
"He didn't pick up. It was like 4 in the morning so he was sleeping. But I told him the truth. I told him I love him and that I want him to be happy," she said.  
"I take it he never called you back?" He asked.  
"Not a word but it's alright. I guess I deserve it. I'm too late. He's gone now, for good this time. It wasn't meant to be," she said and looked down.  
"Maybe he just needed some time to think too," he said.  
"Yeah, maybe," she said but she didn't believe her own words.  
"You'll see, everything's gonna work out fine. I got a feeling about this," he said.

She looked back up at him, searching his eyes for an answer of some sort.

"Do you know something I don't?" She asked.  
"Maybe," he said and smirked.  
"Damn it, Dean, if you know something, just fucking tell me," she said a bit angrily.  
"I know you love each other and what can I say? I'm just a sucker for a good old fashion love story," he said and winked.  
"Yeah, that's why you always fuck the women and leave during the night," she said sarcastically.  
"Hey hey, I just happen to love a lot of women at the same time," he laughed.  
"Whatever," she said as she stood up. "I got a match to prepare for."

Dean was waiting in the gorilla for her when she came around 30 minutes later for her match.

"Raise hell out there," he said.  
"Always," she said and winked before walking towards the ring.

It was a different woman in the ring than he had experienced just two days earlier. She still used her anger and pain but she was more focused, more clearheaded, more together.

Dean took a sharp breath as he saw her throw her opponent out through the ropes. He wondered if she had gotten to terms with this whole thing. It was just a simple move but he knew it meant so much more to her. He held his breath as he watched her run towards the ropes.

She ran full speed towards the ropes. Just as her feet left the mat to send her over the top rope, she saw movement in the corner of her eye. Her brain registered someone jumping over the barricade but she couldn't focuse on the person as she twisted her body in the air to do a suicide somersault senton on her oppenent.

"That's my girl!" Dean shouted from the back.

He turned his eyes from her to the person who had jumped over the barricade and was standing beside the two women on the floor.

"About bloody time you showed up," he chuckled to himself.

Kate looked up to see Seth standing there with a smile on his face. He reached his hand down to her. She took it and he helped her up to her feet.

"I got your message," he said.  
"Seth..." He cut her off with a kiss before she could say anything more.  
"I believe you have a match to win," he said and let go off her.

With a smile on her face, she grabbed her opponent and rolled her into the ring. She quickly followed, crawled up on the top rope and did a crossbody on the poor woman lying in the ring. The referee did a three count and she was announched as the winner. She didn't have time to celebrate though. The referee never got a chance to raise the hand. She quickly crawled out through the ropes and jumped down in Seth's arms.

"I can't believe you're here," she said.  
"Like I said, I got your message. You said an awful lot but the only thing I remember is you saying you love me," he said as he carried her up the ramp.  
"I do. I love you," she said.  
"Care to say it again?" He asked teasingly.  
"I love you, Seth Rollins," she said.  
"And I love you, Kate Summers," he said and kissed her.

None of them was prepared for Dean flying through the air to hug them both as they made it backstage and all three of them tumbled to the floor from the impact.

"Finally!" He yelled as he tried to hug them both.  
"Dean!" She whined.

He laughed as he got back up to his feet and helped them both up.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy for you two. About bloody time!" He shouted out loud.  
"Thanks for keeping an eye on her for me till she finally came around," Seth said and shook Dean's hand.  
"Anytime, loverboy," Dean chuckled.  
"Yeah, about that name..." Seth started.  
"Not happening," Dean cut him off. "You'll forever be known as loverboy now."  
"You can't win every battle," she giggled and shrugged her shoulders.  
"As long as I won you," Seth said and kissed her again.  
"Gee, take her home before you end up fucking her up against the wall here," Dean laughed.  
"What do you say? Wanna come home with me?" Seth asked.  
"I thought you'd never ask," she answered.

Dean gave both their shoulders a little push to get them going.

"Can't have you changing your minds now, can we?" He joked.  
"Bye Dean. See you tomorrow," she said.

They walked hand in hand down the hallway towards the parking lot.

"I need a shower. I stink," she said.  
"What better way to start out our relationship with a shower together?" He chuckled.  
"Oh yeah? And what comes after?" She asked teasingly.

He pulled her close.

"I'm gonna go down on you till you scream and then I'm gonna fuck you till you scream again over and over and over. You won't have any voice in the morning." He whispered in a husky voice.

She gave him a dirty look.

"What will the neighbours think?" She giggled.  
"They'll think it's about time I got a girlfriend," he answered and winked. "And honestly, I don't care what anybody thinks as long as you're mine."


End file.
